Various sharpening systems are known in which sharpening surfaces are applied to the cutting edges of cutting instruments for sharpening the same. Some of these devices are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 317,591; 961,010; 1,389,534; 1,708,006; 2,191,899; 2,380,539; 2,896,482; and 4,441,279.
T. W. Stone reveals in U.S. Pat. No. 317,591 a sharpening apparatus consisting of a bar of metal tapering from a center towards two free ends and having a rough or abrasive surface on one half and a smooth surface on the other half.
P. J. Poitras et al reveal in U.S. Pat. No. 961,010 a sharpening device including an adjustable blade holding vice associated with a stone holder for purposes of holding the same so that the abrasive member may be operated at a variety of angles corresponding with the cutting edge of the instrument being sharpened.
E. J. Sawtelle shows in U.S. Pat. No. 1,389,534 a honing device comprising a flat supporting body on the opposite faces of which are mounted thin plates of metal constituting sharpening elements.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,708,006, J. O. Aske reveals a sharpening stone box including upper and lower sections hingedly connected and permitting the hinged attachment of a sharpening stone such that the stone can be moved with either of the hingedly connected sections.
A. Primak shows in U.S. Pat. No. 2,191,899 a manually operated sharpening device including a clamp for the implements to be sharpened, a feed screw extending in spaced parallel relation to the clamp, a traveling nut on the feed screw, a guide rod rockably secured to the nut, and an abrading member reciprocally mounted on the guide rod.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,380,539 B. M. Miller reveals a sharpening device including a body of rod-like form having four longitudinal grooves therein and a mass containing silicon carbide or other suitable abrasives bonded to the surface of each of the grooves. The granular size of the abrasives in two of the grooves is greater than the granular size of the abrasives in the other two grooves. The surface of the masses project beyond the surface of the rod-like body.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,482 is shown a sharpener device provided with a bevel-defining mechanism including opposed sharpener ribs mounted substantially radially and with relative angular adjustment with respect to the axis of a handle and rod such that sharpening can be carried out by drawing a blade edge through the bevel-defining device and then stroking the opposite bevel faces of the blade edge in turn across the honing rod.
Nelson Storm et al show in U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,279 a portable blade sharpening device including a vice to grip the blade and a guide bracket attached to the device and a tool having a guide rod cooperating with the guide bracket to bevel the blade to be sharpened.